supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion (The Primordials)
Legion is the fifth White-Eyed Demon, created after Mundus, Lilith, Alastair, and Sin. After Legion was made by Lucifer stopped creating White Eyed Demons; therefore Legion is the final one. History Legion was created by Lucifer shortly after humanity was expelled from the Garden of Eden and wandered for many years. When Lucifer was torturing Legion's soul an interesting thing occurred, one became many. Eventually, they met the older White Eyed Demons, forming something akin to a sibling relationship with Mundus, Lilith, Alastair, and Sin. Legion was around when Lucifer made the Princes of Hell and observed that they were only a bit weaker than themselves. When Mundus became disgusted with Lilith's creation of new demons, Legion, like all other demons they didn't understand their eldest sibling's reaction and were shocked when he fled Hell. Legion was one of the Generals of Hell and the second most active on Earth, leading many skirmishes against the forces of Heaven with varying results. Eventually, they encountered an individual believed to just be a normal human roughly two thousand years ago, and upon being asked their name they replied in many voices, "I am Legion for we are many." Legion attempted to attack the human, but before the armies of Heaven could act the man, with a simple word, banished Legion the deepest possible point in Hell and bound for untold years. Eventually, Legion destroyed their bonds and started the long climb to the normal section of Hell, unable to be reached by any other demon. Powers & Abilities As a White-Eyed Demon Legion is one of the most powerful among his kind to exist and is stronger than normal angels and all demons, including the Princes of Hell, and is only weaker than the older White-Eyed Demons and Mundus. * Low Tier Cosmic Awareness: Legion, as the fourth oldest demon, is knowledgeable about many things in creation. * Reality Manipulation: Legion is able to alter reality to an extent while in the physical universe. He can use this power to a far greater degree in Hell. * Immortality: Legion is the fourth demon to exist and has the potential to live forever, they are immune to aging and disease. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Legion cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry and supernatural weapons, but divine weapons can kill them. They were able to survive being stabbed in the stomach by an angel blade but fled immediately. * Molecular Combustion: Legion has the ability to cause weaker monsters to explode, but this power cannot affect anything stronger than mid-tier Black Eyed Demons. * Demonic Contract: While they are not a red-eyed demon or the King of the Crossroads, Legion is able to grant a human's wish in exchange for their soul. * Demonic White Light: Legion can generate a burst of demonic light that is able to injure a Seraphim. Creatures familiar with angels and demons are able to detect the difference between their's and an angel's light. * Super Strength: Legion can exert a tremendous amount of physical force and he is able to overwhelm low tier angels in combat. He retained relative control of the fight against Joshua and was only driven off by a surprise attack from an angel blade to his gut. * Teleportation: Legion can teleport almost anywhere in existence, but cannot teleport to Purgatory or Heaven. * Telekinesis: Legion has mastered telekinesis to a greater extent than most other demons, and is able to overwhelm the King of Hell's use of it. * Exorcism Spell Immunity: As they are a White Eyed Demon Legion cannot be affected by an exorcism spell; however, the Messiah banished Legion from their host to the lowest point of Hell with a word. * Possession - Legion can take over a human's body against their will, and unlike most other demons who usually enter and exit humans' bodies in a rush of black smoke as the humans scream Legion can do this without humans noticing. Weakness Legion is a powerful demon, but they are far from unbeatable. Beings * [[Primordial Beings (The Primordials)|'Primordial Beings']]: They can kill Legion with no effort. * Messiah: The Messiah was able to, with a word, banish Legion to the deepest and most difficult to escape part of Hell. * [[Demiurge|'Demiurge']]: Either Demiurge can easily overwhelm and kill Legion. * [[Archangels|'Archangels']]: The Archangels can instantly smite Legion. * [[Malthael (The Primordials)|'Archreaper']]: The Archreaper can easily kill Legion. * [[Seraphim|'Higher']]' Angels': Seraphim and Grigori are stronger than any White Eyed Demon, and as such, they can defeat and kill Legion. * [[White-Eyed Demons|'White Eyed Demons']]: Legion's older siblings are slightly stronger than him, but Legion is able to nearly match them. Mundus is considerably stronger than Legion, and the White-Eyed Demon requires the assistance of Sin and the remaining Princes of Hell. When Legion confronted Mundus alongside Sin and Crowley, the Proto-Demon considered it a tough, but winnable fight until the Princes of Hell arrived. * Princes of Hell: Legion is somewhat stronger than the Princes of Hell, but they are powerful enough to challenge him nonetheless. * [[Leviathan|'Leviathan']]: Any of the Leviathan are able to outmatch and kill Legion, but he can fend off a low tier Leviathan for a time. * [[Nephesh|'Nephesh']]: Pure Nephesh are able to outmatch and kill Legion, but he can hold his own against their corrupted brethren. Objects/Weapons * Holy Water: Legion can be injured by holy water, but only in high quantity. * Devil's Trap: Like almost every demon Legion can be trapped by this sigil, but like other White Eyed Demons he can escape it after some time. * The Colt: This gun can at least injure Legion, and might be able to kill him. * Divine Weapons: The weapons of Heaven and the angels can destroy Legion. A typical angel blade stabbing him in the stomach didn't kill Legion but it did cause them to flee. * Demon-Killing Knife: While this weapon might not be able to kill Legion, it can at the very least harm him. * Mark of Chaos infused Blade: A weapon powered by the Mark of Chaos can kill Legion. * The First Blade: This weapon, due to being powered by the Mark of Cain, can injure and potentially kill Legion. Trivia Legion can be referred to as both a group or an individual. Legion referred to themselves as "I" when promising to kill Joshua. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Villains Category:Alive Category:Demons Category:White-Eyed Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters